comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider
Booster Gold ended up with watch duty in the Womb. He sends an alert to the Justice Leaguers as he watches the virus finish uploading. One click of a key and it infects. He grins lazily as he says with a voice filled with grave concern: "Justice Leaguers. There is a worm hole behind the moon. All Justice Leaguers that can respond please teleport immediately to the Watchtower. This is code red." The Skrull Booster Gold will wait for as many as possible to teleport in before he strokes the key that will start the lockdown and horror that is to come. In the meantime, J'onn hears the alert and goes walking out of his quarters and down the hallway as people are already teleporting in. The Hawks burst out of the teleporter room and march toward J'onn, their maces at ready. Red Tornado appears at the training area, looking about attentively. Wonder Woman is one of the first to arrive as well, appearing out of the teleporter, "By Hera, what's the alarm!" She's got her hands on her whip, following along to flank after the Hawks as far as backing them up in case there's an attack on the inner Watchtower itself! Cursing herself at being so focused on outward threads to have forgotten their home itself! Thank heavens they were alerted! Billy Batson was had just left the class room with a hallpass in hand wen he gets the call. The young boy pushes the door to the boys room open and steps in, "Holy moly." he mutters and goes to crawl out of the window and runs over to stnd behind a tree. He looks about suspiciously before saying, "Shazam!" when a bolt of lightning strikes the boy.. Captain Marvel appears as the smoke clears. He places a finger in his ear, "Captain Marvel to teleport.. 0015." he disappears in a flash of blue light. There's a flash of light and a hiss of ozone as a tube opens and out steps Green Arrow. He looks green at the gills. "Gawd, I hate that machine." He says to the other leaguers. His eyes fix on Hawk man and he gives a nod, "Carter." He says and looks Hawk girl up and down trying to figure out whose wearing the helmet and the heels now. Hawkman turns over to look at Green Arrow, his eyes narrowing. The Hawkgirl moves closer to his side, seeming to pick up on the taller man's mood, and frowning toward Green Arrow. J'onn states calmly, "I am not sure what the situation is right now Wonder Woman. I have heard the alert from Booster Gold, and that is all right now." Green Lantern Natu is suddenly entering the airlock of the space port section. It seals behind her as she moves swift in and enters the elevator. The elevator door is opening to reveal the red alien who was spying on JL communications just as the space ship gives a lurch. Natu falls to her knees with a grunt, catching herself right out of the elevator as the doors close behind her. Red lights flash in the Watchtower as the main power seems to go down. Booster Gold then says over the intercom system as he watches his Skrull virus play havoc on Oracle's JL improved systems, "Hello Gents and Ladies. I'd like to welcome you to the crash express. Basically, I'm going to use the Watchtower as a bludgeoning weapon against Metropolis. Pity Superman isn't here, it would have been more fun that way." It sounds like Booster Gold, and yet it doesn't...too...vicious and cold sounding with his voice. Red Tornado looks around again, "This is not good. We should split up and search for him," the robot suggests. There's a flash of light from Wonder Woman's eyes, "Merciful Minerva. We have to get control of our satellite back immediately!" She takes a breath, "We'll have to split up. Our secondary priority will be trying to reestablish contact with Earth. If anyone can free our satellite, it would be Oracle." She gestures, and closes her eyes, "And if we cannot save it, we -will- destroy it before impact. Thos eof you who are at risk if it comes to that, make your way for the escape pods. That -will- be an order if necessary." Diana takes charge, nodding at the other members with steely gaze. Green Arrow mutters, "I miss the Hall of Justice, hell I miss the cave in Happy Harbor Rhode Island. Even Detroit's better than this. This is what we get for trying to be modern Gods sitting on Olympus passing judgment from on high." He notches the arrow. "If he's one of those Skrull shapeshifters splitting up might not be a good idea. But he isn't going to kill himself. So he'd make for the escape pods or try to barricade himself in the control room." He then looks at Wonder Woman, "It's your call Diana.Your the most senior one here." Captain Marvel appears in the flash of the transporters. The Big Red Cheese smiles, "I'll do it. I don't need an escape pod. I might be able to catch the satellite and put it back in orbit." he says as he walks over to the hanger door, he looks over his shoulder at Wonder Woman for the go ahead nod. He speaks into his com, "J'onn open the hanger doors please." J'onn looks over at Green Arrow, "The Skrull? Do you believe they have something to do with this?" Red Tornado says nothing at first, which is not unusual for him. When he speaks, he says, "I agree with Wonder Woman; two groups to search the Watchtower. We can handle the escape pods if it becomes required." Of course, the escape pods have been disabled. Red Tornado then suggests, "The Hawks, J'onn, and I can be on one team. The others can be on the other. We can handle this floor and double check the space port and the escape pods. That will leave the command area below for you and your team Wonder Woman." Natu moves to stand up, brushing imagination dust off her, her eyes narrowed. "I am not sure what a space station has to do with Olympian gods, but resolving this issue is of the utmost importance right now. The power of the Green Lantern ring is only so much, I will not be able to simply 'stop' the Watchtower from falling with it. Even more important than finding out who has compromised the system, is to find out how it was compromised and what to do to correct it." Wonder Woman takes a breath, "You're right. Captain Marvel, accompany us. We'll need your raw power." Quickly changing her mind then, and glancing over at the others. "Now is not the time for arguing, it is for action. Marvel, with us. With Hermes speed if necessary you can back up both groups. J'onnz, keep us in mental contact." Green Arrow grins at Natu, "Jordan could do it." He then looks to Wonder Woman, "Whose arguing." He says as reaches up to his quiver and notices an arrow, "To answer your question J'onn, you can beat a years supply on it. Booster acting all cruel and not himself. Why not? The other heroes having problems with infiltrators and now we got Booster Gold acting like a jerk trying to kill us and destroy Metropolis. I mean it make sense." He looks at Wonder woman, "Well lets get too it." Captain Marvel nods to Diana and then looks back at the hanger door, "You sure? I'm pretty sure I can stop the Watchtower from falling." he walks over to Wonder Woman and smiles, "OK.. whats the plan and, what do you need me to do?" he thinks about it again and says, "Even if I can't stop it from falling, I might be able to slow it down enough to give you guys to figure out some sort of plan." he sighs but remains quite and awaits orders from the people in charge. A snort is made at Green Arrow's words, "Highly unprobable." The woman just doesn't let it slide without a glare. J'onn shakes his head, "I did not realize others were having problems with infiltrators. This definitely needs resolved. Let us check the private quarters first." J'onn then phases out and starts to head for the quarters, the Hawks moving along as well, with Red Tornado behind them. Natu then says toward Marvel, "Let us try to regain access to the system before we send anyone out there to stop it from falling. I can assist as well - Captain Marvel," remember the name Wonder Woman called him. "There is time, my ring has already told me, we have ten minutes before we have to worry about slowing the progress." She then heads for the elevator, but it...no longer works. "Alright, the floor." They are going through the floor. Wonder Woman's shift in mind is much simpler. Not wanting to have to put the responsibility for deciding if he must destroy it with them still aboard upon Captain Marvel. It is not something she would inflict upon him. She gestures at the others, "Good, spread out. J'onnz, if you can telepathically contact Oracle. She may also be able to help us regain control of our facilities." Diana takes a breath, and gestures at the others, "Can your ring scan for other life signs aboard than our groups? It will either be our infiltrator or others he has disabled here and intends to use as hostages." Either will serve in good stead. Captain Marvel just stays close to Wonder Woman since he's not sure what to do now. He then kneels down and slams his fist into the ground before sliding his free hand into the hole as well and with quite some ease. He rips the floor panels apart and pulls the flooring until theres a sizeable hole for people to fit through and he can only think to himself that they bettter not send him the bill for this damage. Green Arrow moves with his team. He's not giving any orders. "Wonder Woman is there something you need me to do? Then he sees Captain Marvel rip a hole in the floor. "Excuse me. archers first." He says pulling out a flash bang arrow and moves to drop into the hole tucking and rolling before sitting up to provide his team cover or a distraction. "Of course," J'onn says as they disappear down the hallway. He unphases as he looks into one of the private quarters, his mind already reaching out to try and find Oracle's for outside assistance. Even as he is reaching out and the Hawks enter another room, Red Tornado turns about to head toward the room he knows J'onn to be inside. Natu is scanning the ship for life forms, spreading the soft green light out further and further until..., "One other," she says after a soft gasp. "In the room across from the War Room." The Womb. Just then J'onn makes contact with Oracle: < Oracle, we have a situation at... > and then it gets cut off as suddenly Red Tornado's metal fist slams hard into J'onn's head, and J'onn grunts at the impact. As J'onn starts to shift, wind whips about the room to catch himbefore he fully phases. Natu moves to leap down into the hole as well, floating down easily and stepping aside to make room for the other two of her party. As the group goes down the hole, Wonder Woman speaks grimly, "I trust you, Arrow, if any of us are not who we say we are, to take us out before we can be a threat." She goes down as well, her bracers in front of her as she mentally considers the fastest route to breach their own most secure location. Readying to just slam her fists on ahead. "Marvel, flank me and Natu. Arrow, cover us as we go forwards." Letting him take the rear, and hopefully the best sniping position, with her on point to intercept any automated defenses. Green Arrow moves to fall behind the party, "Anything you say Wonder Woman." The Flash bang arrow put back in his quiver. He reaches up and grabs another arrow. "can I make a suggestion after this we moveback to Earth? I like the Hall of Justice." Captain Marvel hears something odd with his super hearing and he looks up but dismisses it as everyone goes through the hole he made. He quickly follows and floats on down and gives Wonder Woman a nod as he moves a yard to Diana's left. His eyes narrw as he looks around as the surroundings, "Shouldn't we be going for the control panel?" Natu realizes how immature it would be to say...ah, why not, "Space is amazing." See, she didn't use the world kool! Kyle is a horriable influence on her. It's all Kyle's fault of course! As Wonder Woman moves to the Womb entrance, she goes to open the door. It actually opens normally, her and Captain Marvel flanking. Sitting within the command chair, wearing a lazy grin is Booster Gold in his golden armor. "Welcome to the party humans. Ah, look it here, we have a Green Lantern visitor. I can't wait to cut that ring from your dead finger girl," and he grin turns even nastier if that is even possible. The figure then starts to transform, turning green, ugly and with a large wrinkled chin. His eyes are a pitless black. Just as Green Arrow loosens the arrow, it wizzes through the air only to be caught with a whip of the Skrull's hand. He still wears Booster Gold's armor. Great...Booster Gold's powers and who knows what other powers the Skrull naturally has at his fingertips. "The computer system is dead humans, and so are you," he says with a roar before he leaps to attack Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel as they are the closest. Wonder Woman shifts into Ancient Greek, a language that Captain Marvel will be familiar with that hopefully the Skrull will not. "I'll take his charge, you flank him!" Diana moves to put herself between the Skrull and Captain Marvel, making herself the larger target. Intent on letting her bracelets, on the defensive, take the immediate blows now as it would hopefully hammer into have each strike deflected, then leaving itself open to a counter attack from the Captain! Captain Marvel uses his incredible speed to rush to the far side of the room as he watches the Skrull charge at Wonder Woman. He balls up his fist and rushes in with equally blinding speed and launches a punch with the ferocity of a Titan at the alien intruder. Green Arrow grins, "Nice trick, lets see you catch some more." He shakes his head, "And no one ever believes me." He starts to fire arrows at the Booster Gold impersonator. "You make a pretty terrible Booster, No hanging out with Blue Beetle. He's mostly using in regular arrows but he can fire over 20 arrows in a minute. The last one just happens to be a taser arrow. The Skrull charges, thrusting the freeze arrow at Wonder Woman so when she blocks it, it explodes around her. The arrows that Green Arrow shoots bounces off Booster Gold's force field, though Captain Marvel is able to thrust his hands through the force field driving a fist toward the Skrull. The Skrull though raises a hand to catch the blinding speed of the fist, though he can feel the pain of it vibrate through his arms and grunts as a result. "Think I'll be this easy? I was enhanced just to fight you scum!" He then moves, twisting his entire body to try and throw Captain marvel across the Womb...toward some of the computer system. On the floor above, the Hawks have heard the growing wind sounds and soon burst in on Red Tornado and J'onn. Red Tornado simply states, "He is a Skrull, I am disabling him." The Hawks almost believe him too. J'onn bleeds however as the wind whips him about, and he works so very hard to just have the barest of touches of telepathy to the Hawks, < He is...not himself. >> It is Hawkman that throws his mace first with a roar, sending Red Tornado through the wall and into the main travel hall. Hawkgirl rushes through the busted openly, wings expanding in the wide hall as she goes to bring her mace down on the fallen robot before a wind comes from the robot and smashes Hawkgirl hard against the roof with a grunt. The freeze arrow erupts over Diana's gautnlets, bits peppering her but mostly spared of the chilling wrath it would have inflicted upon her! She charges in towards the Skrull, seeming to be going for a lash against him again, but then going to lash out instead with herlasso! Surging the Lass of Truth towards the faux Booster, going to try and yank it about him wtih the hopes her mystical lasso might be able to penetrate his invulnerable force shield, to then tether it about him and slam him down to the ground! Even if her mystical weapon cannot penetrate his field, it should make for excellent cover for Captain Marvel to charge in! Oracle was busy working on a little device dealing with Sentinels in the Clocktower, when she's contacted telepathically by J'onn. God she hates telepathy, despite how useful it is. But this was an odd communication. Not even an entire sentence 'we have a situation at ...' She thinks She frowns. Something's definitely wrong. She rolls her chair over to her mainframe setup and brings up the holographic display, first bringing up the Watchtower roster. J'onn would be on the Watchtower at this time, so she tries to log on remotely to the Watchtower computers. And oddly enough, she can't. It's like all the wireless signals are being shunted away, or the Watchtower's computer systems's wireless signals are disconnected. Well at least she knows where J'onn is having a 'situation' so she starts working on a way to access the Watchtower without the Watchtower's computers being available. "When you can't open the door, use a battering ram I guess." Fortunately she has 12 secret, sophisticated 'battering rams' in satellite form, orbitting the planet... courtesy of LexCorp. Captain Marvel gets thrown into the air but stops in mid-flight. He floats above the Skrull then yells, "SHAZAM!!" and rushes out of the way as a massive lightning bolt is send flying at the top of Booster Fake's head. He lands by Green Arrow's side, "Any ideas?" Green Arrow looks to captain Marvel, "Can you do that a couple dozen more times? If we overload the power field on that force field. Then he's just an ugly green guy you can punch." Ollie grins, "Actually I do got an idea." He pulls out a magnetic arrow. "Lets see if this plays heck with the shielding of his shield." Then he takes aim and fires it at Boosters Gold's chest. At the least it might stick to him comically? The poor Skrull gets flung into the air by the lightning bolt, the lasso of truth doing nothing. When the Skrull flops down he jumps to his feet, "That does it! I'm putting your head on spikes!" Natu now that everything isn't moving at an insane speed gets involved while the two 'men' think up a plan. Her ring shoots out, suddenly changing the density of the air in the Womb. It becomes heavy, heavier than just being under water...think a thousand feet under world or more. The pressure gets heavier when the Skrull starts to push his way through. "This Skrull is more enduring than the information I was provided by from the Justice League records. I believe, we have a Super Skrull," he says with displeasure. Her purple eyes sparkle with intensity. Natu's eyes flicker toward Green Arrow. "On a count of two. One....two!" She then releases the heavy intensity that was slowing the Skrull done, and this gives the opening that Ollie needed to loosen his magnetic arrow. Wonder Woman's eyes flash as she catches sight of what Natu is doing. And to this she adds her own flair. Her lasso snaps back to her side as if guided by her mind, and her fingers flit up to her tiara, razor edged and mystical, borne of the forge of Hephaestus, to which she can toss with unnerring accuracy. Towards the hole, she will toss it to hopefully ricochet, to bleed off some of the extra energy of the force field with luck and widen the gap for Ollie to shoot through. The Skrull's force field flares up golden when Wonder Woman's tiara hits it, and the magnetic arrow still bounces off it. "This is technology from the future, fools! Do you think your puny tricks will defeat it so easily, let alone with my genetically enhanced powers?!" He then points toward Captain Marvel. "I will take you down first human! Crush your skull before the others! Come at me coward!" Green Arrow rummages through his arrows and curses, "Well that didn't work." He smirks, "This might though." He says pulling out a Flash Bang arrow. "Lets see how he does with this." He says shooting a Flash Bang arrow at the super Skrull. Sure he'd be able to handle the explosion. But all that extra sensory equipment in the visor and the FlashBang's light and noise. Got to be killer. "Fire in the hole!" Captain Marvel rushes towards the Skrull and grabs him forcefield and all and hoists him up into the air and yells, "Shazam.. Shazam.. SHAZAM!!" the crackling of thunder can be heard even in space as bolts of lightning come crashing upon the shielded intruder in varying power with the last being the biggest. Wonder Woman flips to the side, speaking to her communicator, "J'Onnz, do you have anything downstairs? We've engaged the Skrull!" She's charging in again from the flank, her strong fists trying to smash in from the side of the force field! The Skrull lets out a yelp of surprise when the loud bang and the bright flash of the Flash Bang arrow goes off near his face. This leaves him open for Captain Marvel who with his magical strength can get through the force field. There is one scream after another as the lightning comes to bare and suddenly an arm is shifting to try and wrap Captain Marvel up in a powerful tentacle. Grooooooss! The violence happening up above is ripping the hallway apart as the Hawks work to encircle and force their way through the normally skin slicing wind that Red Tornado is generatoring. J'onn groans in pain, picking himself up from the floor. He touches his communicator, "Wonder Woman...Red Tornado has been...compromised. He is not in...proper control of himself." His vision is unclear. "I tried to contact...Oracle. I think I got through.” Meanwhile, Oracle's ears must be burning, because it's at that point where she's positioned two LexCorp satellites in synchronous orbit with the Watchtower, beaming two signals from either side. Spy satellites - gotta love them. She piggybacks a wiresless signal on the signals being beamed in to do a force-turn on of the Watchtower's cameras again, routing them back through the satellites. Then turns on the holographic display in the Watchtower, which she happened to install there quite some time ago. "J'onn, what's going on, half of the Watchtower's systems are down, and did you know you're out of your normal orbit? What's going on up there?" Barbara takes a look through the security feed to try to get an idea of what's happening. Except when Oracle tries to speak through the system, nothing comes through. The system is unresponsive. It's a total mess in there. And what's worse, is the system has not only crashed and turned off the main power - making intercom systems and the computer terminals non-responsive, but it has override the flying corridinates of the Watchtower as well! It is on a crash course to Earth! Though if Oracle thinks to hack the comlink units, they are still operation, but only within the Watchtower, not outside of it. There's a CHARGE forwards from Diana towards the Super Skrull, "GET. OFF. OF. MY. TOWER." The PRincess gives in to her rarely seen fury, and lashes out wtih all of her strength, going to try and smash into the Super Skrull with all of he immense power, skill, and speed as she tries to just slam him THROUGH a bulkhead, force field and all! Green Arrow looks to Wonder Woman, "Good and fine we're kicking the Skrull's Ass. But we what are we going to do to solve the real problem?" He looks to Natu, "You're the smart Lantern right more John than Hal, Garner, or even the kid?" He says as he draws another arrow. "You got anything in that Ring that can hack that computer like Guardian got an Intergalactic AVG Subscription?" Captain Marvel keeps a strong steadfast grip on the Skrull and even lets him slip that gross tentacle around him. He looks at the wall then the others, "OK.. Natu, I'm going to need you to put a shield around everyone right now and then seal the hole I'm about to make." he smiles, "I'm sorry Diana.. I know you said we should stay together.. but this alien is delaying us from the real crisis. I'm going to give you guys the time you need to save the everyone. Its been an honor being a Leaguer." he says as he flies directly into the Watcher wall and tears into it.. ripping a hole into the hull as he drags the alien into deep space. Once far enough from the falling Watchtower he releases the skrull but he's still bound to it by the tentacles. Natu swallows hard, there is pain in her expression, but her teeth then grit and there is determination there. "You are right Green Arrow. Get that system back up!" And then, Natu stops holding back. There is suddenly a hole in the wall of the Womb, but no rush of fromouterspace as there is a green flim over it. "Go through it Captain Marvel, I'm right behind you, and I won't let this hole unseal!" "Space won't kill me! I'm a Super Skrull and have technology from the future!" Damn supervillains, they never do shut up, do they? The thick tentacle starts to squeeze. "Can you survive space you human! And what a mockery, adorned with the name of a Kree hero! Hah! I will mock the next Kree of such news when I kill them next!" What a pleasent Skrull. Wonder Woman is bolting out the hole, right after the Super Skrull, "Work and get the systme back online!" She's going to back up Captain Marvel. She's unable to breathe in space, but she can hold her breath a very long time. And so the Amazon Princess bolts through the heavens like an Avenging Eyrine, charging towards the Super Skrull, her lasso out, twirling to a blinding speed, lashing out over at the tentacle that's slashing towards Captain Marvel. With a blinding speed, it lashes down towards the tentacle, intent on just trying to skewer it off with the magical braid! Meanwhile, Oracle's trying to decipher what the heck this language is that all this code is written in. And she's seen Kryptonian code, Apokoliptian code, Martian code, code from 1000 years in the future, Imperiex code. This one's new. Rather than try tolearn an entire language before the Watchtower goes through the atmosphere - which she tried now three times and starts yelling at the computer before taking a deep, cleansing breath, she decides to put it through an analyzer to break it down into basic binary language instead. To do it the hard way. Since in this case, the hard way is actually the easier way. Which gives her a little 'in' She puts up some firewalls around the internal security systems, so she can see what's going on in the Watchtower directly. She keys into the intercom. "Whoever's nearest to the central core, I'm going to need someone to go down there. There's some sort of learning virus infecting the system. I just got control of internal security but I'm still locked out of the navigation system to get you out of the decaying orbit." Green Arrow looks at the guys with superpowers rushing out to fight in space. He sighs, "Well that really worked out." He looks at the Computer for a moment, "You guys know I know Skype, MyFace, and how to play Spider Solitaire right?" He moves to try to Log into the system, "Okay..." He thinks out to J'onn, "Uhm... J'onn if you can hear me. I'm at the computer and I don't know what to do. If you could high jack my head or fill it with the information. That would kind of be nice. If not Tell Dinah, Roy, Conner, Lian, and Mia. I Love 'em." Captain Marvel grabs hold of a tentacle that's wrapped around his neck and he uses all of his strength to try and tear it off of him, "Diana. you shouldn't be out here.. the others need you!" yes, somehow he's talking in space which is possibly due to Manhunter's psychic link. He looks at the Skrull and smirks, "I'm stronger than I look." then he flies down directly into the Earth's atmosphere in hopes that the re-entry burn will short out or damage the Booster suit somehow. Oracle shrugs at her computer. "You won't need to know any of that. And I'm not telling Dinah any goodbyes from you. Sorry, you're just going to have to live through this." She sets up some more firewalls, and tries again to hack into the core where the nav controls are located. Nope, she starts a brute force hack, but that's going to take too long. "You have an arrow that creates an electromagnetic pulse, right? I can override the virus that's in the system, but it's going to take too long to do it before the Watchtower crashes. So here's what you need to do. Set off an EMP in the core where the nav controls are located. That should shut down the entire nav center and also wipe the virus in that area." She starts setting up firewalls to be placed in as soon as Ollie does that. "It'll also shut down the central computer for about 30 seconds, then it should reboot. I'll put up some firewalls around the nav at that point to make sure the virus doesn't re-infect it. With the nav and the security systems, it'll be easier to wipe the virus without.... you know... you all dying first." And of course, Natu is out there with the other two super powered individuals. Wonder Woman will find a malleable film of green power over her, giving her breathable oxygen, and Natu keeps the cover over the hole in the Womb - oh boy, Batman is going to be mad about that one! In the meantime, Natu also sends a bubble toward Captain Marvel of much the same, green comlinks appearing at their ears to link them with comlinks. "He mentioned he can survive as a Super Skrull, and added the Technology as well. So, let's remove the technology, and weaken him some. Then we can concentrate on subduing him. She glances back at the Watchtower, keeping track of it. "I will need to remove the protective hole cover if I must stop the Watchtower, I will need every bit of my strength. So let's make this fast!" The Super Skrull is currently extending another tentacle about Captain Marvel to try and rip him in two, likely causing the superhero a great amount of pain. Captain Marvel will not be able to do this alone, but luckily, he isn't alone. Wonder Woman is slashing through one tentacle, then the lasso criss-crossing to try and do it to the other. Assuming she can delimb him, Diana will be charging through his central bio-mass to try and smash her fist over into his gut. The Amazon Princess is near berserk, only caring for the total neutralization of her opponent, and she holds nothing back now. Her blows are, in the vastness of space, full power, full strikes. Attempting to shatter his force field by striking it at a wide variety of angles, trying to overwhelm it if she can by sheer speed, skill, and just outright blitzing it. Green Arrow looks at the monitor, "Oracle? How the... Never mind it's you. I don't. That usually involves using nuclear materials or some funny business with electrical fields and Magnets." He considers for a moment. He quickly things for a moment. "I can put together something. It'll be shaky at best. Be ready." With that Green Arrow is on a run from the monitor womb and towards the core. Somehow, a scream is heard from the Skrull as blood oozes out and floats into space from one tentacle. There is a wince from Natu, "Careful, do not wound him so badly, I will have to doctor him up even more." Compassion is in her tone, even in this situation...it's the doctor in her. The whip can be deadly at super speed, managing to get through the force field this time...perhaps because of his arms being tentacles rather than normal humans, and extending past the field of protection. J'onn groans again, and finally speaks to Green Arrow, << The supplies you need..., >> J'onn knows exactly what Ollie needs and provides him with the quickest access to them. In the meantime he stands up and dematalizes again. He floats toward Red Tornado and passes by the battered and fierce appearing Hawks. He places his dematalized hand through the chest of Red Tornado and suddenly, the lights go off within his robot friend's eyes. J'onn rematalizes in time to catch his deactivated friend, on his knees within the hallway. J'onn speaks telepathically to everyone, excluding the Skrull, making a point to carefully include Oracle with a bit of strain from his dizzy self: << I have deactivated Red Tornado. I suspect his operating system is corrupted. The Hawks and I are also at your disposal now Oracle, do you need me within the Womb? >> Oracle talks into the intercom system, "Actually Ollie and I are going to try something very ... very stupid and dangerous so you might want to be by Ollie in case stuff starts blowing up to get him out of there. Not that I don't have full confidence in your ability to jury-rig an EMP." And... going to need someone to turn the Watchtower if this works so I can put it back into a stable orbit." Captain Marvel doesn't even flinch when another tentacle is wrapped around him and trying to tear him apart. But the hero is durable and shows no sign of weakness. He doesn't need to breathe at all so the bubble doesn't really provide him with oxygen. But it does allow him to speak, "Shazam!!" He grabs ahold of the Skrull once more and spins him about so that the magical lightning may strike it squarely. The size of the lightning hitting the forcefield causes a massive flash of light even in space. Heturns the Skrull towards Wonder Woman holding him still for the amazon to unleash her furry upon. He smiles as he actually felt the impact from Diana's punch to the skrull's gut. He looks at Natu and says, "I can survive without oxyge.. but thanks. You guys should be helping with the Watchtower." J'onn slowly stands up and moves to hand Red Tornado to Hawkgirl. The short woman takes the robot as if he weighs nothing. "Please take him to the medical room. Hawkman," but J'onn does not have to finish. With a growl, Hawkman folds his wings and moves to leap down the hole in the floor to get to the sublevel, "I will have the controls, go watch that damn liberal's back!" He will not take long to reach the Womb and the controls that he hopes Oracle will have freed up shortly. J'onn in the meantime phases and soon goes through the floor and heads toward the core and Green Arrow. Green Arrow takes off at a run. "You do know I have another electric arrow and Magnet arrow. Combine them together... Never mind. That's a long shot. The other will work. Just might blow us to Kingdom Come." He stops opening up the lab gathering the stuff Oracle tells him. He forces open the elevator door seeing the car just beneath him blocking his path. The archer turns and open another Elevator next to the first. "Pay Dirt." Seeing the car stalled out above him. He jumps in grabbing the cable and start working his way down toward the core level. The Amazon Princess charges towards the flailing Super Skrull. Howling then as she goes to smash towards him. Criss-crossing, at blinding speed as his force field falters. Striking, spiking, shattering it. Lashing out with her lasso, binding him up in it's magical embrace. The energy bolt from Captain Marvel shattering through the force field like taking a sledgehammer to a rotten egg. Yelling out to Captain Marvel as she moves at her maximum speed, “Disengage!” His lightning bolt giving her clearance to charge and strike! Charging in and smashing her fists over on either side of his skull then to shatter his eardrums as she binds him, howling out in her fury, the Skrull at ground zero of the rage of the Amazon Princess, deafened and disabled by the lightning bolt hurtled by Captain Marvel that disintegrated his technology, the sound somehow carrying through space as she held her hands about his immobile throat, threat clear. "YIELD." Then over the communicator, responding, "The external threat is neutralized. I will be returning with him for interrogation. Captain Marvel, Lantern, be on standby if necessary to help stabilize the tower.” Her eyes flash with raw anger, and her point made clear as hse moves at a blur. Captain Marvel lets the Skrull go when Wonder Woman takes him into custody and he flies towards the bottom of the Watchtower and places both hands upon it and pushes back against it as hard as he can. His teeth gritting from the weight. When his bare hands collapses the hull of the Watchtower he starts to reconsider his strategy. He places his shoulder and against against it amd pushes with all of his might not wanting it to crash into the plamet. He mentally thinks, "Wizard.. Wizard, I need your help! This is too heavy, I need more power, Atlas grant me your strength." he continues to try and bear the weight of the Watchtower on his shoulders. Captain Marvel is not alone however, but for now Natu tries to keep the protective flim over the breach in the Womb. This is a good thing, as Hawkman is in there now. As Wonder Woman takes her captive up to be detained, it is with the firm belief in her teammates to save the Watchtower. Suddenly, there is a green energy working to cup and support the Watchtower as Captain Marvel presses on the Green cover instead of the ship, spreading out his strength to try and slow the Watchtower down along with the Green Lantern ring power. Natu actually grunts through her comlink and winces from the power strain...but it will buy a few moments for those inside. Green Arrow finds his way to the core. He moves to set up the emp blast near the core. He sits all up using a magnet arrow and the other things J'onn told him where to find. Then he falls back and grins, "Alright this is far all the marbles. Letting loose Arrow now." Then he lets loose with an Electrical arrow. The arrow strikes the set up and produces an Emp with enough force to restart the core and knock Ollie against a bulk head. he'll be fine but he's in sleepy land now. Captain Marvel closes his eyes tightly and keeps pushing back against the massive projectile. His eyes open when he feels the burden of the weight lessen and smiles at Natu, he doesn't relent for a second as he continues to push against the mega tonnage of scrape metal. He looks down at the planet and tries to gauge how long till his feet will enter the atmosphere. And for the next 30 seconds, the Watchtower has no power in its nav systems. On the plus side, it means the rockets arent actively fired to send the Watchtower down. On the negative side, it's still in a decaying orbit, forcing Natu to have to strain even more to keep it turns right side up with her ring. "28....29..... 30!" Oracle then remotely starts up the Watchtower's system again and puts up the firewalls around the nav system. "Does the Green Lantern have the Watchtower's engines facing down? Because I'm about to fire them off again." Wonder Woman is busy draggign the discombobulated, almost crippled Skrull along. She pauses for the moment, ready to lend her strength if needed to supporting the Watchtower, on standby if necessary. Not that it is as bad as a concussion, as J'onn reach there, softening the impact a bit, but not the complete butt of his head against the wall. J'onn grunts himself at the impact and then phases out, carrying Ollie to the Medical Bay, his own head still bleeding slightly. If only he was a little faster...the guilt and worry of Green Arrow there. The force field on the seal of the breach in the Womb flickers for a moment, and for that second, Hawkman can feel the power of space. He fights it as Natu's purple eyes narrow and she bares her teeth, pushing with all her will a determined growl that Batman would be proud of. Hawkman is working inside as soon as the nav system comes up. He is logging in with his sign-in, and bringing the system up. "I am right here Oracle," his deep voice says. "I'll get the engines in place, you bring the full power back up." Hawkman knows his way around the navigation system, even if Thangarian technology is his specialty. Green Lantern Natu hisses through the comlinks she created, one that Oracle may pick up on as Wonder Woman and Billy would be wearing one of hers and one of Natu's: "My ring's power is...draining. I only have about...fifteen seconds." Sweat beads along her red face, but the light in her purple eyes is no less intense. Power out...in space...not good for a Lantern...and not good for Hawkman who is in the Womb. Captain Marvel looks up at Natu, "Turn the engines.. I've got this thing!" he takes a deep breath and then strains and pushes as hard as he can and he completely crushes the bottom of the Watchtower like a tin can but miraculously seems to slow the massive satellite from falling at least for a few seconds, "Hurry.. I can't.. hold it any longer!" Oracle pushes a button, "Angle's at 30 degrees up annnnnd.... firing rockets." Which alleviates a lot of the strain on Natu once the watchtower is no longer heading DOWN and instead heading back up. "Hawkman you might want to get it back in orbit. Now that no one's about to die in a fiery wreck, I'm going to innoculate this virus after saving a hardcopy sample of this code. She prints out some papers for later review... then starts a system by system, slow, methodical cleansing. After each system cleared of the alien virus, she puts up a firewall so that it doesnt get re-infected. *pause* "Now could someone please tell me what happened?" Wonder Woman calls out, "Everyone, aboard now." She moves to operate as backup in case any of the remaining fliers out in space are about to pass out to grab at them to carry them back to the Watchtower. "And contact the Avengers." "I don't...," she doesn't know, but she is helping to hold up the Watchtower, her own green light not as bright as before however. But suddenly, some of the strain lifts, and the green light flickers out, and Natu has to catch herself before she starts falling back to Earth. She's mostly just...floating and shaking her head, wiping sweat from her red face. Hawkman lets out a slight growl, "I don't need to be told that." He is taking the ship back into orbit, and Hawkgirl is there with a sheet of metal. She is soon making a loud noise with a power tool as she works on sealing the breach as the light flickers and weakens. "J'onn told me," she says in response to sealing the breach. J'onn is soon in Natu's mind, << We need a doctor to tend to Green Arrow, and myself. I am still having some issues with...double vision. >> Natu shakes her head, "I...will be right there," she says outloud, though J'onn gets it. She motions for Captain Marvel to follow her, flying up slowly as she sees the breach being sealed, she heads to the docking port to go in the traditional way with Captain Marvel. As for a response to Oracle? It is Hawkgirl that speaks, "Who the hell knows. Green Arrow was screaming," and of course Hawkman chirps in, "Like a girl," and Hawkgirl continues as if she never heard him as she drills the temporary fix to the hull into place, "about Skrull. And Wonder Woman dragged by a green, ugly fellow with long tentacle-like arms to the prison cell. He may need medical attention later, not that I feel the bastard deserves it," she's much harsher than Natu is, more warrior-like. And now Oracle likely gets where Redtail gets some of her attitude. "Can I question him?" The growling question is from Hawkman. It wouldn't be pretty. Captain Marvel looks up when he feels the Watchtower vibrating when the rockets ignite, but he keeps pushing against the Watchtower until he's given the OK that it's back in orbit and on it's own power once again. He looks around at all the people trying to help him save their home, "Captain Marvel to Wonder Woman.. did we do it?" Wonder Woman flies along and speaks into her communicator, "We'll stabilize the Wachtower first. After that...," and she goes to stop in the medbay briefly to check on the deactivated Red Tornado, Green Arrow, and J'onn. Natu is soon there to start their treatment, not letting her own exhaustion affect her careful work. "...We will question the prisoner Hawkman."